A tale of two heroes
by Absolut0
Summary: The result of when two adventurers meet... note: this is also humor but there aren't enough genre spaces to put that in
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Under the mountain

Disclaimer: I do not own AE or any of it's games.

(A/N My story is based around my two characters: Erebos (Who is the Greek god of shadow) a level 19 male dragonlord, whom I imagine as being 20, and Rosalyn, a level 5 female mage, Who I imagine as 19. As there is only one dragon (Mors, a black primal wind dragon), he goes to Erebos)

Erebos leaped in the air, a grim darkness dragon spirit jutting out in front of him. Not a moment too soon, as a huge fist smashed the shield to oblivion. Too late. Erebos roared, and activated the dragon soul move. The rock figure fell backwards, and got up, a huge smile on his face. "Well fought dragonlord. You will soon be ready to harness your next power." With that, he fell back into a slumber. Erebos staggered back across the bridge, and managed to reach the other side before he fell into an unconscious stupor, alone in territory filled with wild beasts.

Erebos came round in a warm chamber. He was in a comfortable bed in a small room, but he couldn't tell where he was, as the curtains were closed. The sound of footfall woke him. Two women entered the room. One he recognised as lady Celestia, the other he did not know. She had long brown hair, was fairly tall, about 5"8 (A/N Erebos is 6"3),was clad in a long white robe and her eyes blazed an azure blue. He was snapped to reality as lady Celestia said "Ah you're awake. How do you feel?" "I have the headache to rule them all, but the wounds from my training have gone." "Good. May I introduce you to Rosalyn. She found you under the bridge on the mountain, unconscious and severely bleeding. She brought you back here." "Thank you Rosalyn. I owe you my life" "It was nothing"

Lady Celestia left, saying she had work to do. Rosalyn and Erebos were left alone. Deciding to open the curtains, Erebos got up out of bed-And promptly collapsed. Rosalyn held him up, and said "You broke your leg somehow. Don't try to move" She gazed at him in concern, and helped him to bed. Without a sound, she opened the curtains. Dazzled by the sunlight, Erebos' damp spirits suddenly leaped

+++ A week later+++

Erebos took a step out into the open. Taking a deep breath, he realized this was the first fresh air he'd had in 8 days. Walking the perimeter of the cottage a few times, he absently wondered where Mors was. The small black dragon was probably missing him. His thoughts turned to the girl beside him.

"...So I graduated and decided to write a treatise" "Oh? What on?" "Dragons" Erebos jumped. Not many chose to study dragons for a treatise. Tended to lower your life expectancy. By roughly 5 dozen years. "You know...I have a dragon"

"!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two-Home

(A/N This one is a lot longer than the last. It finishes Introduces the characters and paves the way for the next chapter)

"Mors! Mors! Where are you!?" Erebos yelled as he strode through the forest. "That's funny. Lady Celestia did say he was here, hunting hedgehogs" Rosalyn stared at him incredulously "He hunts hedgehogs?Won't that hurt his gums?" "He doesn't eat them. He plucks them, and is using the spines to make himself ammunition for his Ballista. He's building one to protect his stash of super special dragon chows""O-k .Let's just get on with finding him"

+++3 hours later+++

"Damn it where is he? When I catch him..."Rosalyn sat up straight. "What is it?" "Maybe someone caught him!" "It's certainly a possibility..." Rosalyn got up and grabbed her staff. "Let's go!" "where to?" "Surewould forest. Bandit camp. That's where I would go if I was in that situation" "Rosalyn, you're a genius!" "I know." Both of them laughed as they approached the ferry. Baffet grinned when he saw the duo. "Going somewhere Quiet, eh? Somewhere you can be alone...". They stopped laughing.

+++Surewould forest, Darkwolf bandit camp+++

Erebos ran through the camp, twirling his blade, slashing and hacking at anything that got in his way. A renegade enforcer stood defiantly in his path. As he charged, a Dragon of flame burst out from him, engulfing the Murderer in an instant. Rosalyn walked up to him. "Show off." Erebos grinned. "Naturally" "The HQ tent is right round here. Let's go." Erebos sheathed his blade and strode in. A masked man in black looked up. "Well, look here boys. Erebos the Sissylord. Come for your Scaly Dog?"Erebos nodded, a dark look on his face. Rosalyn placed a hand on his arm. "Erebos, keep calm". The bandit leered at her. "And who's this young woman? You'll sell well on the slave markets. Although I think I might keep you for my bed a month or two." Rosalyn Blanched. Erebos strode forwards, anger almost radiating from him, Drawing his longsword, _the full silver_ from it's sheath. The silver blade grated against the scabbard. The Bandit, merely 3 inches shorter, Still felt intimidated. He pulled his own weapon, a rusty morning star, from his belt. "Tasan! Lidev! With me! Lehl! Take the dragon and run! He won't get his hands on it, as sure as my name's Vaz Striker! You made a big mistake coming here, boyo. I aint at the top of the most wanted lists for nothing". "And I'm not Falconreach's go-to hero for nothing. Now stand and fight!" "Tasan...Lidev... Get him." Erebos began to fizz with electricity. The faint shape of a dragon began to build around him. In an instant, bolts of lightning hit all 3 bandits. The 2 thugs flew backwards, sizzling, but Vaz Striker got up. "I warned you, scum!" "And I warned you", Charging forwards, Erebos thrust his blade out, Impaling Vaz Striker. Sliding him off, Erebos brought the blade down upon his head. "It is done" Looking round he realised that both Rosalyn and The enforcer with Mors had gone. Hearing sounds of battle outside, he looked out of the tent. There was Rosalyn,engulfed in a shield of blue, The Bandit called Lehl smashing at it with his mace, summoning a charged ball of energy from her staff. As the ball grew, so did the Bandit's fear. Soon, he turned and not fast enough. Rosalyn stopped and sat down, wiping sweat from her brow. But in the corner, a Bandit with a crossbow crouched, aiming the poisoned bolts at her neck. Erebos roared, Leaping at the thug. He brought his sword down on the Scout's head with a mighty smash. As Rosalyn turned, A furious thumping came from inside an iron cat-basket, with a voice squeaking " Erebos, Erebos!" Erebos hurried over and unlocked the door, and a little black shape slammed into his chest. Mors shouted "What took you so long, Snail-Human!? Those children of wyverns destroyed my Ballista ammo! Where were you!?" (A/N although wyverns are flying lizards much like dragons, all dragons view themselves as far superior to them, and a son of a wyvern is a bad curse indeed) Erebos picked him up "My, that's terrible. Well, I promise I'll buy you a Deluxe bag of Dragon Chow at home, ok" "NONONONONO! NOT AT HOME!" "What. You never turn down dragon chow" "NOWNOWNOWNOWNOW!" Mors screamed, letting off a little flame. It caught Erebos on the nose. "OW! Mors, that really hurt!" He looked up to see both Mors and Rosalyn laughing. "Rosalyn, you traitor!". Rosalyn was about to answer when-"I can haz dragon chow?".

+++Cysero's Superstore+++

...And one-Ow! Ok Mors- three deluxe packets of dragon chow" "That will be 250 dragon coins ." "Here you go" "More money to fund my explosions involving pink orang-utans! Yay!" "O-k...Come on Mors, Let's get back to Rosalyn." Rosalyn had spent several hours playing with Mors and noting down his behaviour for her treatise under _young dragons_, the only section she had yet to finish. Mors liked her, She liked Mors. Returning to the Guardian tower, they met Rosalyn. "Right, back to sunbreeze grove, eh?" she said, hopping onto a gryphon."Right. Race you there!" Said Erebos, mounting a gryphon of his own. Kicking it into action, they accelerated in the direction of sunnbreeze grove. Rosalyn laughed, hair whipping through the wind, as she moved in on the ground that was sunbreeze grove, just as they were about to land, a black shape smashed into the ground. "I win, I win! Does that mean I can haz dragon chow?"Mors crowed. "No. You had two sacks on the way, and there is still a third." "sniff...sniff" "Oh...alright then" " Yay!". Erebos couldn't help smiling at the dragon's antics. Rosalyn laughed, then spoke "I'll be going back to Oaklore then. Just got to get my bags. Say, where do you live" "Doomwood. Around the Necropolis." "WHAT! ONLY A MADMAN LIVES AROUND THE NECROPOLIS!" "Only a madwoman does a treatise on dragons" "Touché" Erebos grinned. "Right, bye Rosalyn. Take Care!" "You too. Bye!"

+++Doomwood forest, 3 weeks later+++

"...And so the little dragon lived very happy in his safe scale nest and never heard from the big bad man again. The end. Right, Bed. It's past 7 o'clock!" Tucking Mors in to his deluxe dragonbed, Erebos walked to the next room. A healing pad covered the floor, but it was the combat dummy he was interested in. He was clad in black civilian's clothing, and not the Dragonlord armour he normally wore. After a fewhours of strenuous training he went to the front room and flopped down on his brown armchair. He had barely sat down when *_ding dong*_ "This had better not be another Jehovah's witness. Youu would think there'd be less around the Necropolis but no." He yanked the door open "Good evenening, Erebos." Rosalyn stood before him, a dazzling smile on her face."I hope I'm not intruding" "Not at all, come in" Rosalyn wondered at the house. It was a very humble abode for a famous dragonlord. In the first room was a simple armchair and a tableand a large wooden chest. There were two doors, and a Grey rug on a checkerboard floor. "Please, have a seat." Erebos motioned to the chair. He looked like he had been working out, as he had been drenched in sweat. "so, the reason for my visit is this, other than I wanted to see you" "I'm flattered." "I just found a dragon egg and need assistance." "How did you get your hands on it?" "well now, that's a story which could take a long time, but..."

(A/N there you go! this chapter is almost 3x the last. yay! but it is still kinda small. aww.

As is obvious, I changed my mind about the one dragon thing. also, Erebos' house is all as described. it's a humble place, but if youwant to visit it his id is 41528002.

I know a lot of you will use that to fight him so I will warn you, all his best gear is saved. Including his elemental unity trinket. :-D)


End file.
